The legend of Korra combined with Inuyasha
by MylifeKorra
Summary: Kagome and I had a great time together in her world, but today she is dead for a long time already. Day by day I realize that without Kagome I don't belong in this time anymore. I'm immortal but she was mortal. The wish to be mortal appeared. Then one day I meet the chemist and biologist Masaru. He promised to help me so he started experimentalising with me. Some day the tide is tu


My name is Korra and I am 17 years old. There's nothing really going on in my life. All I do is go to school and it gets more exhausting day by day. I'm waiting for my whole life until something interesting is going to happen, but a voice in my head which gets louder day by day, tells me, that everything's going to stay normal... forever.

"The end..", I mutter sadly. I snap my laptop shut and look slightly down. _'And which anime am I going to watch next? It's bothering me so much, why can't it be real? Isn't there something extraordinary in this world?'_, I think disappointed. I exhale deeply and still think about it. I feel the tears coming. I try not to get sad, but then I just let go. Then I throw myself into my bed and I cuddle myself into my pillow. I let the tears flow slowly. _'Of course there are great things in this world but... it's so different. At the end everything is normal anyway. I don't want to be normal. I feel that I am different'_

For a moment I stop crying and I wait for something to happen. Nothing happens. _'Maybe... Maybe I'm not different. Maybe I'm just normal. I'm making myself stronger than I am. Realize it Korra, you're just a normal girl who loves animes'_, I go on thinking. As I calm, I slowly stand up again. After I realize that I'm still wearing my school uniform I walk to my wardrobe and look for my pajamas. A pink top with a cute cat on it and some panties which go about until my knee. After I dress myself with my pajamas I walk into the bathroom. Some warm water flows out of the water tap and I'm washing my face. Then I towel my face and I look into the mirror. I observe my dark brown hair and my bright and blue eyes. My eyelid still looks a little bit red from crying. I snap a hairbrush and start brushing my hair. Afterwards I'm also brushing my teeth.

_'It's just 7:23pm. Well, going to sleep early won't hurt anyone'_, I think and cuddle myself immediately into my bed. After a while my loving mom walks into my room and gives me a little kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight angel", she whispers and strokes my forehead. "Goodnight Mom", I also say and smile. She leaves my room. My dad is working, as usual. He is a chemist and works really hard for new medication. _'I admire him for that. He saved so many lives already. But there is something wrong... my feeling tells me that there is something wrong'_, I think. I shake my head immediately. _'You are just normal you don't have any soothsayer skills'_. At some point I fall asleep.

When I wake up on the next day, I feel better than I have expected. I'm stretching, yawning loudly and slowly getting out of my bed. Since I have a lot of time until school starts, I'm calmly getting ready. After I'm ready, I walk downstairs to the kitchen. When I only see my mother in the kitchen from the stairs, I freeze for a moment and furrow my brow worriedly. I walk on. "Good morning honey", my mom says while she's preparing some sandwiches for me. "Good morning mom", I also say and give her a little peck on the cheek. I sit down to the kitchen table. "Where is dad ?", I ask then. "He has been in the shed the whole night and this morning he had to go to work really early", she answers gloomily. "I see...", I only say. For now I'm not going to think about that and only enjoy my breakfast.

On my way to school it comes into my mind again. Since I always walk to school alone I have some time to think. 'Why _is he always in the shed? There's almost nothing in it and... Ugh, he makes mom so sad'_, I think angrily.

As I walk on, I start to feel different than usual. I'm breathing different and oddly. I try to calm down. The feeling of sickness begins to appear. The feeling of dizziness. _'What's... What's wrong?'_, I think panicky and support myself on a lantern.

"Korra, Korra!", I hear someone screaming. I feel how someone is touching me. Slowly I get my eyesight back. "Mom... what...?", I mutter. "Korra, what happened ?", my mom asks worriedly. Only now I notice that I'm laying on the ground. I raise myself slowly and lean against the lantern. "Korra..", my mother says again. "I was on my way to school and then... I just fainted", I finally answer weakly. "Oh god, honey. Are you feeling better ?", she asks, still worriedly. I nod.

"We need to go to the doctor right now!", she begins, but I interrupt. "No mom, please not. I want to go home", I tell her. She is helping me up slowly. At first it feels weird to walk, but after I make some steps it's okay again. My mother supports me. "How did you find me", I ask in wonderment. "The school called me while I was on my way to work. They said that you're not in school. Of course you weren't absent with a valid excuse, so that's why they called me. I thought something happened to you on your way to school, so I came here looking for you honey", she answers and still looks worried. "Thank you mom", I say.

As we enter our premises, my mom and I notice immediately that someone is in the shed. "Dad is here ?", I ask confused. Suddenly, my mom get's an angry face. "Honey, go up to your room please and lie down. I'll be right back", she says while we're in the house in front of my room. As ordered, I lie down in my bed. I'm feeling better already but I'm also still feeling a little weak.

Suddenly, I hear yelling. "I knew it the whole time", I hear my mom yelling. "You did this to her!". Since my day is apparently not yelling back, I can't hear his answer. "What are you doing ? NO", my mom suddenly screams after a few moments of silence. My inner alert just activated and I rip my eyes. _'There's something wrong'_. The adrenaline which just appeared in my body gives me strength. I stand up right away and run from my room over to the shed. As I see what is happening there I run up to my father reflexively. "Noooooooooo!", I scream and reach out my arm. My father was just about to injure my mom with an injection, that's how it looks like, but suddenly the injection cracks and the liquid hovers in the air. Deeply shocked we all look at each other.

Then suddenly, my father just runs away. I put my arm and my hand down. At the same time the liquid falls to the ground. "Mom...", I ask shattered and hug her. "Are you okay?", I ask. She nods and begins to cry. "We need to talk", I say, take her hand and walk with her into the house. We sit down at the kitchen table. "What. Did. Just. Happen ?!", I ask confused and worriedly. "I don't really know what he has done in the shed, but it was absolutely not normal that he was there at this time. He lied and... as terrible as it sounds, I think the injections he always gave to you have something to do with the reason you fainted. I got so angry I just yelled and suddenly he wanted to injure me with this injection", she answers. "But... But mom. Why would he do that ? He would never... Ugh, I don't know. He was so weird lately. And the thing that happened with the liquid... I would love to explain this to you, but I also have no idea what that was. That's just so... incredible... and dad. We need to find out what he intends. And the injections... they really helped me but what if this is really the reason I fainted?", I say. "I know it's odd but don't lose ground. I'm sure there's an explanation for that. And a thing you should know: In the shed is a laboratory. That's why he was always there. Well, it looks like a laboratory", she tells me. I think shortly. "So you just found out? We need to check it", I say and just wanted to stand up, but she stops me. "No! That's too dangerous. Who knows what kind of chemicals there are!", my mom says worriedly. "Mom, if not now, when then ? We need to know what's in there!", I say, almost angrily. She is not really excited of this idea, but she nods.

We 're standing in the shed. At first I don't see anything, everything looks normal, but then my mom shows me a door. "The cupboard was in front of the door.. wasn't it?", I think loudly. My mother nods distrustfully. Suddenly we both hear yelling and we startle briefly. "Wait", I whisper and take a big and heavy pincers. My mother does the same. Then she opens the door and walks in first. We walk down some stairs. The yelling gets louder and we get nervous. "I just walked in until here. It's a laboratory, isn't it ?", my mom asks whisperingly. "It is", I answer distrustfully. Then we're finally in a room. Just around the corner there must be a person, but this person must be bound because no one is coming. My mom walks on. I see lockers full of devices, injections and chemicals. Suddenly my mom drops the pincers and places her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh no", she says shocked. Now I also walk around the corner and what I see makes me shocked as well. "Korra, be careful. Leave!", my mom screams. "No, no. Don't worry", I say confidently. In front of me I see a bound boy on a chair. At first I notice his yellow glowing eyes. Around his mouth is a blanket, so he can't really talk. With metal chains he is bound to the chair. His hair is long and beautifully silver. And he also wears a red and really vintage kimono. There is also a blanket around his head, but it doesn't seem to be there to bound him. It looks like it hides something. I release him from the blankets. Then I notice his ears. But these are no ordinary ears. They look like dog ears. I know he is different since I just saw these beautifully yellow colored eyes. "Who are you ?", I ask distrustfully, even though I have a good feeling for some reasons. "My name is Inuyasha", he answers. I've never seen someone so beautiful.


End file.
